VocaloID03
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: Kotobuki Meiko, una chica normal decide encargar directamente de Japón el programa para instalar en su pc "VocaloID02" junto con su amiga. El día de la entrega ya llegó, pero, ¿qué sorpresa les traerán los japoneses? (No muy buen resumen pero es mi primera historia. Acepto toda clase de críticas y dependiendo de la historia puede llegar a ser M pero no se asegura nada)
1. Chapter 1

-"¡Wii! ¡Ya llegó el día!" comencé a gritar apenas me había levantado y había posado mi mirada en el calendario.

_¡Buenos días a todos! Mi nombre es Kotobuki Meiko. Tengo diecisiete años de edad. Mis características físicas son (para sorpresa de muchos y molestia en lo personal) MUY semejantes a las de Hatsune Miku: mediana estatura, cabellos largos y de color turquesa y los ojos del mismo color que mi cabellera; pero con algunas diferencias: yo suelo recogerme el cabello en una sola coleta, y por sobre todo, odio cantar. Debido a mi semejanza con la Diva virtual número uno de todo el mundo, muchos me obligaban a cantar sus canciones, cosa que provocó que empezara a odiar la música._

_Regresando a la historia…_

Comencé a vestirme lo más rápido que pude, poniéndome una remera azul holgada y pantalones vaqueros, y, como si fuera un perro guardián, esperé sentada detrás de la puerta.

"Ya llegará… Pronto llegará…" pensaba para mis adentros mientras contemplaba la entrada de mi hogar.

Se preguntarán, ¿qué estoy esperando? Bien, pues hace unos meses había encargado un programa que vendría directamente de Japón y, según el Correo Argentino, el paquete tendría que llegar hoy.

*Toc* *Toc*

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y, de un salto, abrí la puerta, solo para ver a mi mejor amiga parada como si nada, sonriéndome cariñosamente y vestida de una remera roja sin mangas y escotada en V y una pollera negra. Sus características son las siguientes: tiene 19 años, es alta, de cabello corto y marrón, de cuerpo bien desarrollado y, sus ojos eran rojos.

-"Eras tú, Ryuka…"- dije, desilusionada.

-"Hey, Meiko"- saludó levantando su mano derecha –"escuché que hoy vendrían los paquetes que encargamos ya hace como cinco meses atrás"

-"¡Es verdad!"- pasé rápidamente de la decepción a la alegría –"¿Y qué haces aquí y no en tu casa? ¿No tendrías que esperar tu paquete?"

-"¿Acaso lo olvidas?"- dijo con su típico tono de sermón –"Nosotras dos habíamos acordado que los traerían a tu hogar. Si mis padres se enteran que gasté una fortuna en un programa extranjero, de seguro me castigarán"

-"Cierto."- comencé a reír nerviosamente y a frotarme la nuca con la mano derecha –"De la emoción que tuve hasta hace unos momentos me había olvidado por completo de esos detalles"

-"Entonces…"- comenzó a cruzarse de brazos y a dar pequeños golpes con el pié al suelo –"¿Me dejarás pasar?"

-"¡Lo siento!"- dije casi al instante mientras me hacía a un lado para que mi amiga entrara a mi hogar.

Al ingresar, ambas nos sentamos en la mesa mientras que yo prendía el televisor de la sala con el control remoto.

-"¿Y bien?"- comenzó a decirme de la nada –"¿Ya has pensado en la respuesta?"

-"¿Aún sigues con eso, Ryuka?"

La pregunta a la que se refiere Ryuka es con respecto a algo que ocurrió hace tiempo atrás: cuando tenía catorce años de edad, mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito y, como fui hija única y tíos solo tengo en el extranjero, quedé sola. Con respecto a la plata no me preocupaba: mis tíos siempre me mandaban una gran suma de dinero todos los meses, por lo que me alcanzaba incluso para pagar las cuotas del colegio, comer bien e incluso ir de compras con mis amigas. Pero desde el año pasado, cuando conocí a Ryuka, y se enteró de mi historia, no hubo día en que ella no se ofreciera a vivir conmigo y, como diría ella, "Cuidarme como si yo fuera su hermana menor"

Hasta el día de hoy sigue con lo mismo.

-"Obviamente voy a insistir con eso, Meiko. Me preocupa pensar que no llevas una vida digna de una chica de tu edad"

-"Ryuka, hablas como una vieja"- dije con tono burlón.

-"¡Pero es cierto!"- comenzó a decir ya más molesta –"Vives sola."- comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos –"Eres menor de edad. No trabajas. Vives de tus tíos que ahora se encuentran en Alemania. Apenas vives de comida preparada. Y por sobre todo,"- comienza a utilizar su mano derecha –"malgastas tus ahorros en ropa, y anda a saber hasta cuando te van a mantener tus parientes. ¡Tienes que hacer algo por tu cuenta!"

-"Ya suenas como a mi abuela"- refunfuñé haciendo puchero.

-"Entonces, si quieres que te deje de joder con esto, o te consigues un trabajo, o me vengo a vivir contigo"- añadió más seria.

-"¿Y por qué insistes tanto en vivir conmigo?"- añadí con semblante firme –"Siento que hay algo más detrás de tu típica frase 'Porque necesitas a alguien quien te cuide' o 'No puedo permitir que estés sola a tu edad'"

Ryuka quedó boquiabierta. No sabía que responder ante mi interrogante y comenzó a titubear.

-"Bueno… yo…"

*Toc* *Toc*

El momento de la verdad fue interrumpido por varios golpes a la puerta. Como si se hubiera salvado de una ejecución, mi amiga respiró aliviada y se levantó de la mesa.

-"Yo atiendo"- dijo ya más animada.

Suspiré estando ya en la mesa, y negué suavemente con la cabeza, sonriente. Ella siempre se preocupaba por mí y, aunque apenas somos amigas desde hace un poco menos de un año, ella ya me sobreprotegía como si fuera su hermana menor.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse y al instante a Ryuka gritar.

-"¡Meiko! ¡Llegaron los paquetes!"

Apenas oí esas palabras, la emoción volvió a dominarme. Me levanté casi a las apresuradas y corrí hasta el pasillo de la entrada de mi casa. Apenas los miré, no pude evitar saltar del susto.

-"¡¿Tan grandes son?!"- exclamé mientras que sentí que mis ojos se abrían como platos ante el tamaño de las cajas –"¡En ellas hasta podrían caber hasta una persona entera!"

-"¿Viste? Hasta a mí me sorprendió. Pero, según el cartero, estos vienen con todo lo necesario: manuales, extras, el programa en si…"

-"¿Pero no se supone que solo venía el programa?"

-"Pues sí, pero se ve que los nipones son bastante generosos"- añadió con una sonrisa –"Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos? Abramos las cajas"

Apenas abrimos las cajas, nuestras caras eran semejantes a los famosos memes de "Poker Face" al contemplar su interior: en el paquete de mi amiga, se encontraba durmiendo en posición fetal una chica idéntica a mí, con las vestimentas y accesorios de la Diva virtual número uno, abrazada a un peluche en forma de puerro; y en mi caja, se hallaba una chica durmiente en la misma posición que la anterior mencionada, de pelos de color rosado, y con todas características físicas, e indumentarias de la Vocaloid que tanto admiraba.

-"Pero… qué…"- comencé a titubear luego de estar varios minutos en silencio junto a Ryuka.

-"…demonios…" terminó mi amiga al momento en que retrocedió un paso.

-"¡ESTOS NO SON LOS PROGRAMAS QUE ENCARGAMOS!" gritó desde el fondo de su alma.

-"Mirá el papel de encargo, de seguro debe de haber algún error en la entrega o algo"- sugerí con algo de nervios.

-"¡NOS ESTAFARON!"- exclamó al tiempo en que arrojaba los papeles al suelo y a patearlos con rabia.

Tratando de tranquilizarla, noté que ambas cajas comenzaban a moverse. Le hice una seña a mi amiga para que viera hacia esa dirección y, a los pocos segundos, ellas comenzaron a sentarse en sus improvisadas camas. Primero la chica de cabellos turquesa, luego, la chica de cabellos rosados. La más joven refregó su ojo con su mano derecha y, a los pocos segundos, miró a Ryuka: como si se tratase de un cachorro, se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

-"¿Pero qué le pasa?"- dijo tratando de alejarse a la extraña de encima.

Yo no pude contener la risa ante tal escena, hasta tal punto en que sentí que mi estómago iba a dolerme de tantas carcajadas.

-"No te rías y ayúdame a quitármela de encima"- dijo enojada, causando que la menor comenzara a separarse de a poco.

La miramos extrañadas. Ella agachó su mirada y comenzó a sollozar.

-"¿Eh?"- dijo Ryuka, arqueando una ceja –"¿Qué le ocurre?"

Varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos turquesas. Miré a Ryuka frunciendo ambos ceños y cruzándome de brazos. Ella captó mi mensaje y trató de tranquilizar a la joven.

-"Disculpa si dije algo que te hirió"- dijo suavemente, casi como un susurro –"¿Estas bien?"

Ante esas palabras, la muchacha levantó la vista y miró directamente a los ojos de mi amiga. Sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas pero, a pesar de eso, logró afirmar con su rostro, sin despegar su mirada de la de ella. Unos segundos después, Ryuka limpió sus lágrimas, y añadió sonriente.

-"Entonces no llores, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ante esas palabras, la joven sonrió y volvió a abrazar a mi amiga. Pero esa vez, para que no vuelva a llorar, correspondió a su afecto.

-"Entonces…"- dijo cariñosamente mientras apenas la separaba –"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Ella pareció dudar por momentos, hasta que corrió hacia su caja y buscó entre sus cosas. En ese mismo momento, dirigí mi mirada hacia mi caja correspondiente. En aquel momento, sentí que mi corazón iba a mil por hora: la chica de cabellos rosados y de piel blanca como la nieve estaba sentada dentro de la caja, mientras me miraba fijamente, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. No pude evitar en tragar en seco y sentir un leve nerviosismo recorrer por todo mi cuerpo.

-"¡¿EEEEH?! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!"- gritó Ryuka, haciendo que mi atención se dirigiera de vuelta a ella.

-"¿Qué ocurre, Ryuka?"- dije extrañada.

-"Esta… chica… es… es…"- señalando a la otra chica casi con incredulidad.

-"Mucho gusto en conocerla"- me dijo la otra joven, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y haciendo una reverencia –"Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku. Espero que nos llevemos bien"

Miré asombrada a la chica. ¿Será cierto lo que dijo? No… No puede ser…

-"Mira…"- dijo acercándome un papel. Lo agarré y no pude evitar en gritar de la sorpresa.

-"¡ ¿EHHHHHH?! O sea que…" dije sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-"En vez de los programas… Los nipones nos enviaron…"- dijo incrédula Ryuka

-"… A las cantantes originales…"- terminamos al unísono al mismo tiempo que nos mirábamos a los ojos, sin caer en lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

-"O sea que tu… encargaste el programa de Vocaloid2 CV01… Y te vino la cantante Hatsune Miku directo de Japón…"- intentaba analizar estando en mi estado de idiotez.

-"Y tu…"- señalando el paquete que me correspondía –"Encargaste el programa de Megurine Luka, por lo que ella debe de ser…"

Ambas miramos a la chica en cuestión, para luego sentir un gran nerviosismo recorrer por todo mi cuerpo: ella seguía en la misma posición, aún mirándome fijamente y con la misma reacción que ya tenía al momento en que la observé por primera vez despierta.

-"Haz algo… No te quedes ahí paradota"- susurró Ryuka al tiempo que me daba un pequeño empujón.

Apenas avancé un paso y sentí que mis piernas, poco a poco, se volvían de gelatina.

"Luka… Megurine Luka está en mi casa…" pensaba mientras temblaba como una hoja. Tragué en seco y, sacando de no se que lugar un poco de valentía, caminé hacia la caja en cuestión y miré a la chica: ella aún me miraba fijamente, pero parecía temblar de los nervios, como yo. Al notar eso, sentí que aquellos nervios que me inundaban se iban de a poco.

"Se ve que tiene miedo" dije en mi interior. Antes de que me diera cuenta, extendí una mano hacia ella para luego decirle con una sonrisa.

-"Ven. De seguro es incómodo el estar sentada en esa caja."

Ella pareció dudar por unos momentos, hasta que se dispuso en agarrar mi mano delicadamente y a pararse de a poco.

"Si que es alta…" pensé al ver que mi frente apenas llegaba a la estatura de su cuello.

Con un poco de delicadeza, la ayudé a salir de afuera de la caja, para luego sonreírle.

-"Meiko"- dije sonriente, provocando que la chica me mirara interrogante. –"Kotobuki Meiko es mi nombre."

-"Mi nombre es Megurine Luka."- dijo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios –"Gustosa en conocerte."

No pude evitar en alegrarme al verla sonreír, ni mucho menos en tener a mi ídolo en persona. ¿Y quién no se sentiría así?

-"Ejem."- dijo mi casi olvidada amiga Ryuka –"Ya que nos presentamo-"

-"¡No me has dicho cómo te llamabas!"- interrumpió Miku con un tierno puchero en sus labios.

-"Lo olvidaba"- dijo con un toque de nervios –"Mi nombre es Tainaka Ryuka. Ahora que nos presen-"

-"¡Es un hermoso nombre, Ryuka-sama!"- exclamó al tiempo en que volvía a abrazar a mi amiga.

-"¡COMO DECÍA!"- gritó al tiempo que Miku se asustó ante tal exclamación –"Ya que nos presentamos, creo que es buena idea que pasen al comedor y nos esperen allí."

-"Oye, esta no es tu casa."- susurré molesta.

-"Claro~"- comenzó a susurrar con sarcasmo –"ahora me dirás que, como eres la dueña de esta casa, puedes hacer lo que se te cante la gana, como por ejemplo sostener la mano de Luka y no dejándola ir para el comedor"

Apenas dijo eso, noté que aún no había soltado la mano de la CV03 ni un momento desde que salió de la caja. Sonrojada de la vergüenza, solté abruptamente el agarre, diciendo.

-"¡L-lo siento! ¡N-no quería hacer eso, en serio!"

Luka, ante tal reacción, dejó soltar una tierna risita.

-"No es necesario disculparse. Ahora si me disculpa…"

Besó tiernamente mi mejilla, dejándome sorprendida, al tiempo que comenzaba a susurrar.

-"I'll be waiting for you in the dinning room…"

Tras decir eso, ella se alejó de mí y comenzó a caminar junto con Miku hacia la puerta que daba al comedor. Al quedar las dos solas, nos miramos mutuamente y soltamos un profundo suspiro entre ambas.

-"Esto es imposible…"- dije, resignada.

-"Dímelo a mí… Y yo que creía que solo eran simples programas…"

-"Ni que lo digas… Ahora, ¿qué harás con Miku? No creo que a tus padres les agrade la idea que una chica que es una Idol en todo el mundo y que para sorpresa de todos, TU la compraste, comenzara a vivir junto con ellos."

-"Tsk… Ni me lo menciones… Oye"- comenzó a mirarme con cara de gatito –"¿Podrías cuidar de Miku?"

-"¡Tú la compraste, así que TU cuídala!"- comencé a levantar la voz.

-"Shhh… Baja el tono. No querrás que ellas se enteren, ¿no?"

-"Cierto… Disculpa…"

-"Entonces, ¿cómo hacemos con ellas?"- interrogó preocupada Ryuka. Ambas nos cruzamos de brazos hasta que se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

-"¿Y si llamas a tus padres para pedirles que "yo" empiece a vivir en tu casa?"

-"¿Tu?... ¿Vivir a mi casa…?"- comenzó a decir con un leve tono de nerviosismo.

-"Mira. Yo soy idéntica a Hatsune Miku, ¿No?"- ella afirmó con la cabeza –"Y tus padres saben que yo no tengo padres y que vivo sola"- volvió a afirmar de la misma manera –"Entonces…"

Ryuka chasqueó sus dedos en señal de entendimiento.

-"Entonces vendrás para mi casa y dejarás a Luka y a Miku viviendo acá ¿no?"

-"¡Eso no!"- exclamé molesta –"Escucha. Pensaba en hacer pasar a Miku por mí, decirles a tus padres que "yo"- haciendo mímica con los dedos en señal de comillas al decir yo –"quise ir a vivir contigo. Ellos seguro aceptarán, conociéndolos. Y al decir que sí, vestimos a Miku como yo y así la llevas a vivir para tu casa, y ¡Listo!"

A los pocos segundos, el celular de Ryuka comenzó a sonar.

-"Deben de ser ellos"- dijo al tiempo que contestó.

Mientras ella daba respuestas monosílabas a sus padres, yo recorría la mirada hacia la caja en la cual vino Luka. Me acerqué hasta contemplar su interior y comencé a inspeccionarlo mejor: dentro contenía un papel que certificaba su identidad, varios accesorios como micrófonos de repuesto, una caja diminuta de color rosado, entre otras cosas más.

-"…Entiendo… Cuídense entonces… Hasta luego…"- cortó al tiempo que su mirada se dirigió al piso.

-"¿Pasó algo?"- dije preocupada.

-"Mi padre tiene que hacer un viaje de negocios a París, y mi madre lo acompaña, por lo que tendrán que estar fuera por tres meses…"

Sin saber qué decir, comencé a apoyar mi mano en su hombro derecho, mientras que ella comenzó a cerrar su puño, y a temblar como gelatina.

-"Ryuka…"

-"¡DIOS ESTÁ DE MI LADO!"- exclamó al tiempo que levantó su puño en señal de victoria, haciendo que me asuste.

-"¡Ryuka! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!"- grité enojada mientras le pegué un puñetazo en su hombro.

-"¡Auch! Eso do-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, en un parpadeo, algo de color turquesa se interpuso entre ambas y, extendiendo sus manos en forma protectora, Miku se puso enfrente de mí.

-"¡No lastimes a Ryuka-sama!" dijo frunciendo sus ceños y con varias lágrimas apenas brotando de sus ojos.

-"¿Eh?"- dijo incrédula mi amiga al tiempo que intentaba aguantar la risa.

-"Se ve que ya tienes un guardaespaldas"- dije de manera burlona y, al no poder aguantar más, comencé a reír a carcajadas.

-"Esto no es gracioso"- comentó Miku de manera molesta.

-"Tranquila, Miku-chan"- Ryuka apoyó su mano en su hombro derecho para que bajase los brazos –"no es necesario que hagas eso. Meiko y yo somos amigas"- dijo esto con una sonrisa.

-"Pero ella quiso lastimarte"- añadió dando media vuelta con tristeza y ya derramando lágrimas.

-"Es porque la asusté, y a ella no le gusta que la asusten, ¿verdad?"

-"Así es. Y Ryuka, disculpa que te haya pegado"- dije mirando a un costado y acariciando mi nuca con mi mano derecha.

-"No pasa nada"- sonriente, palmeó mi hombro izquierdo amistosamente –"Ahora que tenemos todo solucionado, Miku"- miró tiernamente a la nombrada –"recoge tus cosas, iremos a tu nuevo hogar."

Ella secó sus lágrimas y dibujó en sus labios una gran sonrisa.

-"¡Sí!"- exclamó enérgica mientras recogía sus pertenencias.

Las despedí a ambas, cerré la puerta, y apoyando mi espalda en la madera, sostuve mi frente con mi palma.

-"¿Y yo que hago con Luka ahora?"

Recordando lo que dijo con anterioridad, comencé a tener un mal presentimiento sobre lo que iba a pasar.

-"No te hagas ideas locas, Meiko"- me dije a mi misma en un susurro casi audible –"Ella no sería capaz de hacer algo raro… ¿O sí…?"

Negando varias veces con la cabeza, dirigí mi vista al frente solo para encontrarme con una sorpresa.

-"Oh… no…"

(N. A: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Como habrán visto, Luka dijo en inglés "Te estaré esperando en el comedor" y de seguro habrán notado que hay mucho OOC, pero bue… Lo que si contendrá Yuri :3 y quizá contenido M pero eso ya se los dejaré en suspenso :D Dejen Reviews y si tienen sugerencias, pueden decírmelas con mucho gusto ;D Nos leeremos!)


	2. Chapter 2

En el capítulo anterior.

Yo y Ryuka encargamos los programas de Vocaloid2, ella el CV01 y yo el CV03 pero, para nuestra sorpresa, los nipones nos enviaron a las cantantes originales (¬¬). Para su alegría, a mi amiga le dijeron que sus padres iban de viaje de negocios (suertuda e.e) y ahora me encuentro en un problema: Qué hacer con Megurine Luka en mi casa (._.) para mi buena suerte estoy en vacaciones de invierno, aunque ya casi estén terminando (D:)

Pero volviendo a la narración antes de haber cortado en el capítulo anterior…

─ No te hagas ideas locas, Meiko─ me dije a mi misma en un susurro casi audible ─ Ella no sería capaz de hacer algo raro… ¿O sí…?"

Negando varias veces con la cabeza, dirigí mi vista al frente solo para encontrarme con una sorpresa.

─Oh… no…

Note que la puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que eso me permitió contemplar una parte del panorama del comedor, viendo que…

_Luka me está espiando… ¿Desde cuando estuvo en aquella posición?_

Ante su descubrimiento, ella enseguida cerró la puerta casi de un azote. ¿La habré asustado? Suspirando, me enderecé, tome un par de bocanadas de aire y me dispuse a caminar hacia la puerta opuesta a la entrada.

La abrí lentamente, solo para encontrarme con una Luka a menos de medio metro de distancia, mirándome placenteramente, mientras sonreía de la misma manera.

─ La he estado esperando, Meiko-sama ─ dijo dulcemente.

Ante tales palabras, no pude evitar en sentir que mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, y que mis manos sudaban. No todos los días puedo hablar cara a cara con mi ídolo preferido.

─ B-bueno… eh… he he…

Reía estúpidamente, mientras que mentalmente me regañaba, tratando de actuar naturalmente…

_Espera… Eso no fue…_

Dejé de reír, solo para darme cuenta que Luka volvió a besarme la mejilla, haciendo que estas se tornaran de un rosa claro, y me pusiera tan estoica como una estatua de marfil. Un rato después, despegó sus labios de mi mejilla y me miró, sonriendo tiernamente.

─ Muy bien, Miku, ya llegamos. ─ le dije mientras abría la puerta que se encontraba cerrada con llave. Dejando que ella ingrese primero, no pude evitar en sonreír para mis adentros.

_Meiko…_

Dejo escapar un suspiro al pensar en ella. Conociéndola, de seguro sabría manejar esa situación, pero, por alguna razón, algo me incomodaba.

_¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿No ves que ella esta a solas con Megurine Luka?_

"¡No! ¡No pienses en esas cosas, Ryuka! Es tu imaginación, ¡solo es tu imaginación! Meiko no es capaz de…"

_Meiko, no, pero… ¿Luka?_

Me golpeé mentalmente la cabeza contra la pared mientras no podía creer en lo que comenzaba a pensar.

"No, no y ¡no! ¡No puedo sentir celos hacia una Vocaloid! ¡Esto ya es el colmo!"

─ Ryuka-sama… ─ llamó mi atención Miku, quien me miraba preocupada en la entrada de mi casa ─ ¿Usted esta bien?

─ ¿Eh…? ─ saliendo de mis pensamientos ─ Sí. Ahí entro…

"Estúpida, estúpida Meiko…" refunfuñaba al tiempo que caminaba hacia el interior de mi hogar. "¿Acaso no te das cuenta de las mil y un indirectas que te he dado? ¿Tan estúpida eres? ¿No sabes que yo…?"

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos nuevamente por la Diva, solo que, en esta vez, decidió en darme un enorme abrazo, haciendo que trastabillara hacia atrás.

─ Ryuka-sama… ─ dijo cariñosamente sin soltarme.

─ O-oye… ─ dije al tiempo que me sonrojaba. Inexplicablemente, me imaginaba que, en vez de que Miku me estuviera abrazando, Meiko estaba diciendo esas palabras y me hacía aquel afecto. Alejé aquellas ideas, y volví a centrar mi atención hacia la realidad ─ ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? ─ pregunté con tono sereno, sin responderle al abrazo.

─ ¡Porque te quiero mucho, Ryuka-sama! ─ OK, eso ya es una nueva.

─ Pero… ─ dije con una gota en la frente al estilo anime ─ Apenas nos conocimos. No se si debería estar bien abrazando a cada persona que apenas conozcas como si ya hubieras estado con ella durante mucho tiempo…

─ ¡Aun así! ─ añadió, separándose del abrazo y mirándome fijamente, muy decidida a lo que iba a decir ─ ¡Nosotros, los Vocaloid's, somos fieles a nuestros usuarios! ¡Nosotros amamos a nuestros usuarios! Porque sin ellos… ─ comenzaba a derramar pequeñas lágrimas al pronunciar esas palabras ─ Sin ellos nosotros… No existiríamos…

Después de lo ya mencionado, Miku terminó por romper en llanto. Al verla así, no pude evitar en sentirme tan culpable como hace ya varios minutos atrás, en la casa de Meiko, por lo que decidí apenas rodearla con los brazos, y a traerla hacia mí.

─ …Perdón por aquellas palabras…

─ R-Ryuka-sama… ─ Se aparta un poco ─ Usted no tiene la culpa… Por favor, no se disculpe…

Sin saber como responder, apoye una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza, y la atraje más hacia mí, haciendo que su rostro tuviera contacto con mi hombro.

─ … No se como habrá sido tu vida antes de llegar a aquí, pero a partir de ahora, yo estaré para ti, Miku-chan…

─ R-Ryuka-sama… ─ luego de esas palabras, volvió a sollozar.

"Pobre. De seguro habrá estado sola todo este tiempo…"

Luego de estar un rato en aquella posición, la aparté un poco de mí y le sonreí placenteramente.

─ Ahora deja de llorar y ve a guardar tus cosas en la primera habitación de arriba, a la derecha

Miku, quien hasta hace poco vivía derramando lágrimas, las secó, para luego afirmar con la cabeza y dirigirse a su nuevo cuarto.

Al verla subir, suspiré un tanto aliviada.

"¿Me pregunto cómo le irá a Meiko con Luka?"

Agarré mi celular luego de cerrar la puerta delantera, y marqué su número.

Cinco, seis, siete segundos… No contestaba…

─ Qué raro… ─ dije al tiempo que cortaba.

Volví a intentarlo, hasta que contestó.

─ Moshi Moshi… ─Esa no era Meiko…

─ Ho-hola, Luka-san… ─ ¡¿Pero qué diablos hace Luka con el celular de Meiko?! ─ ¿Se encuentra Meiko? ─digo tratando de ocultar mi enojo.

─ Sí. Espere un momento, por favor…

De fondo, se escucha a Luka decir "Es para usted, Meiko…"

"¿Ya tanta confianza tiene que la llama por su nombre, como si nada? Ya, tranquila Ryuka… Tus celos ya te están dominando…"

─ Hola Ryuka ~ ─ dijo con un tono de voz tan dulce que hasta hizo que mi rostro se prendiera fuego.

─ ¡H-hey, Meiko! ¿Cómo te trata Luka? ─ digo yendo directamente al grano.

─ Perfectamente ~ ─ añadió para luego dejar escapar un sonido particular ─ Oi, Luka, no te detengas ~

─ Pero Meiko… ─ se escuchaba de fondo ─ Estas hablando por teléfono… No puedo seguir por el momento…

─ Luka, onegai ~ Ryuka entenderá ~

Al escuchar aquella conversación, sentí que mi rostro se transfiguraba y que un gran enojo comenzaba a apoderarse de mi ser.

"Luka. Esta. Muerta." Pensé al tiempo que ya trazaba un plan para impedir que ella me la quite.

─ ¿Ryuka? ─ preguntó algo preocupada mi mejor amiga.

Corté sin decirle un adiós. Guardé mi celular, para luego dirigirme a la habitación donde se encontraba Miku.

─ Oh, ¡Ryuka-sama ─ se alegró al verme ─ Ya casi termino ~

─ Miku… ─ dije ya mas seria de lo que aparentaba ─ Cambio de planes… Nos iremos a la casa de Meiko…

Quedé sorprendida ante aquella acción de Ryuka. Jamás la había visto de esa manera…

─ ¿Paso algo, Meiko? ─ preguntó Luka un tanto preocupada por mi reacción.

Miré el celular, para luego voltear mi cabeza hacia atrás, donde se hallaba Luka, y negué con la cabeza

─ No lo sé… Ella está actuando de manera muy extraña…

─ Parece que ella está molesta por algo… Sonaba algo irritada cuando atendí por ti el teléfono.

─ Ella actúa siempre así cada vez que dejo que otro atienda por mí. ─ recordando ─ Y, ¡Luka! ¿Por qué de detuviste? ─ haciendo puchero.

─ Porque estabas hablando por teléfono, además…

~ Flash back ~

(Luka's POV)

Cuando despegué los labios de su mejilla, pude notar que ella estaba completamente tiesa, por lo que decidí sonreír para así relajarla un poco. Al ver que no funcionaba, comencé a preocuparme.

─ Meiko-sama… ¿Usted está bien? Parece estar muy tiesa…

Noté que volvía a abrir sus ojos, sorprendida, para luego balbucear.

─ N-no me pasa nada… ─ negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza. Al verla así, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Me hace recordar tanto a Miku…

─ ¿Q-qué es tan gracioso? ─ pregunto algo apenada.

─ Nada ─ dije con una gran sonrisa.

Ella se me quedó mirando un buen rato, aún estando tensa. Por lo que decidí en caminar hasta quedar detrás de ella, apoyar mis manos en sus hombros y a hacerle masajes, provocando que ella se relajara poco a poco.

─ Meiko-sama, ¿ahora se siente mejor? ─ dije sonriendo.

─ S-sí, Luka ~ ─ dijo en tono muy meloso ─ P-por favor… Sólo llámame Meiko, sin el honorífico 'sama' ~

─ De acuerdo ─ añadí más relajada al verla ya más relajada ─ ¿Quieres sentarte en el sofá?

─ Sí ~

Al cabo de decir eso, ella se sentó en el sofá para así seguía dándole masajes en los hombros, para luego hacerle lo mismo pero en su cuello, con mis dos pulgares moviéndole de manera circular, haciendo que el estrés se le fuera.

Eso era hasta que sonó el celular de Meiko.

─ Meiko, deberías atender ─ dije algo seria sin dejar de masajearla.

─ De seguro son esos que hacen propagandas ~ ─ dijo de manera dulce mientras que seguía sonando aquel artefacto, hasta tal punto que del otro lado de la línea desistió ─ Si es importante, volverán a llamar ~ ─ añadió despreocupada.

Como si sus palabras fueran escuchadas, el celular volvió a sonar, pero esta vez Meiko me lo extendió, diciéndome que lo atendiera, cosa que hice.

─ Moshi Moshi… ─ dije con tono sereno ─ …Sí. Espere un momento, por favor…

Luego de decir esas palabras, alcancé el artefacto a Meiko.

─ Es para usted, Meiko…

Agarra el celular para así ponérselo en su oído y comenzar a hablar, mientras yo seguía con los masajes en la nuca.

─ Hola, Ryuka ~ … Perfectamente ~

Sonreí al verla así, por lo que decidí en detenerme y dejar que hable tranquila, alejando mis dedos de ella, provocando que se quejara cariñosamente.

─ Oi, Luka, no te detengas ~

─ Pero Meiko… ─ dije sonriendo, mientras se me caía una gota al estilo anime ─ Estas hablando por teléfono… No puedo seguir por el momento…

─ Luka, onegai ~ Ryuka entenderá ~ ─ dijo mirándome como cachorro.

Ya comenzaba a sonreír pero nerviosamente, por lo que me alejé un poco más de ella. Meiko me miró fastidiosa, para luego seguir con la conversación.

─ ¿Y a ti, Ryuka? ─ dijo ya de manera normal ─ ¿Cómo te ha tratado Miku? … ¿Ryuka? ─su cara ya se mostraba un tanto preocupada, al igual que su voz ─ ¡Hey, Ryuka! ─ apenas dijo eso, miró la pantalla de su celular ─ Cortó… ─ dijo asombrada.

~ Fin Flash back ~

─ … Además usted parecía que ya estaba mucho mejor ─ dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

─ Dios… ─ dije al tiempo que hacía un puchero y fruncía mis cejas, para luego escuchar el sonido de mi estómago.

─ Se ve que usted tiene hambre, Meiko. ¿Quiere que le prepare algo para desayunar?

Ante tal comentario, me levanté abruptamente del sofá y me dirigí directamente a la cocina.

─ Ni en sueños permitiré que hagas algo, siendo mi invitada, ni mucho menos siendo mi ídolo número uno ─ expulsé de mis labios aquellas palabras, para luego darme cuenta de lo último que dije, poniéndome roja como un tomate.

─ Me halagan mucho sus palabras, Meiko ─ dijo desde el comedor.

Reí nerviosamente, para luego comenzar a hacer el té, tarareando feliz la melodía "Just Be Friends", al tiempo que ponía el pan dentro de la tostadora, sintiendo que ya era todo un sueño hecho realidad el hecho de tener a Luka en el mismo techo y la oportunidad de poder desayunar jun-

─ ¡MEGURINE LUKAAAAAA! ─ un grito de guerra se pudo escuchar al instante que la puerta de entrada se abría de golpe, provocando que esta se choque con la pared.

Quedé helada al reconocer aquella voz, y comencé a sudar frío, deseando que esto no se convirtiera en una pesadilla.

(N. A.: Gracias por los Reviews! La verdad este es mi primer intento de realizar una historia con mas de un capítulo xD solo soy buena escribiendo ONESHOTS TTwTT pero al ver que hay gente interesada en mi historia y que están dispuestos a ayudarme en mis errores, eso hace que me den ganas de seguir adelante, y de no abandonar esta historia.

Para serles sincera, es la primera vez que intento escribir comedia, aunque creo que no me sale n_nU porfis denme tiempo .

Ahora responderé Reviews ^^

**lorZii: **Agradezco su critica n_n y la tomare en cuenta de ahora en mas! Cualquier otra cosa, solo dime, ok?

**Luka Hirasawa: **Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado! *o* y si! Hare lo posible para llegar hasta el final!

Les agradezco de todo corazón, y por ustedes, queridos lectores, seguiré hasta el final con este fict.

Nos leeremos pronto ~)


	3. Chapter 3

En el capítulo anterior.

Quedé a solas con mi ídolo preferido luego de que Ryuka se fuera a casa con Miku (*-*) aunque debido a mis mal pensamientos sentí que Luka iba a hacer algo raro conmigo (eso me pasa por leer mucho MikuxLuka por las noches =w=U) aunque lo único que recibí de ella fueron los mejores masajes que me dieron en mi corta vida (¡Luka! ¿Por qué te detuviste? TTwTT). Después, recibí una llamada por parte de Ryuka, quien luego de unas palabras, me cortó, cosa que me dejó preocupada (u_u). Al final, estaba preparando el mejor desayuno de mi vida (*o*) hasta que...

─ ¡MEGURINE LUKAAAAAA! ─ un grito de guerra pudo escucharse al tiempo que ya había puesto las tostadas de la tostadora, dejándome helada al reconocer casi al instante quien era la que originaba aquel grito.

_Ryuka…_

Sin moverme de mi sitio, comencé a sentir varios pasos dirigirse hacia el comedor, donde se encontraba…

_Oh Dios…_

Apenas pude salir del shock, asomé mi cabeza por la cocina, solo para ver que Ryuka sostenía del cuello a Luka, mirándola con rabia.

─ ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Meiko?! ¡Responde! ─ decía al tiempo que la zamarreaba.

─ No entiendo a lo que usted se refiere ─ comentaba Luka ya con una expresión de miedo reflejado en sus ojos ante tales actos de mi amiga.

─ ¡No te hagas la tonta! ─ gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, agitándola más fuerte, ahora agarrándole fuertemente sus hombros ─ ¡¿Acaso creyeron que iba a ser tan estúpida como para creerme cualquier mentira?! ¡Pues no nací ayer! ─ esta vez su mirada era de puro odio hacia mi Vocaloid preferido, dejándome pasmada ante tal escena.

─ ¡Detente, Ryuka! ─ grité ya entrando en el comedor, tratando de separarla.

─ ¡¿Acaso crees que soy idiota, que no lo note?! ─ ella ya estaba enceguecida por la rabia ─ ¡No permitiré que nadie robe a mi Meiko! ¡Jamás!

─ ¡Basta! ─ grité con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que ambas me miraran.

─ En fin ─ articuló mi mejor amiga, soltando a la CV03 ─ en cualquier caso, ─ mirándome a los ojos ─ ya he tomado una decisión, Meiko. ¡Miku! ─ gritó mirando hacia la entrada, para luego visualizar a una Miku con una gran caja entre sus brazos.

─ Pero qué… ─ dije temiéndome lo peor.

─ Meiko, lo quieras o no, me mudaré a tu casa ─ dijo con un tono ya decidido.

─ ¡¿Ehhhhhh?! ─ grité sin creer en lo que acababa de decir ─ Esto debe de ser un chiste… ─ dije ya molesta.

─ No lo es, Meiko. ─ mirando a la Diva Virtual ─ Miku, espérame aquí y vigílalas, mientras iré a buscar mis cosas. ─ comenzó a decir ya saliendo de mi casa.

─ ¡Hi! ─ exclamó entusiasta, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

─ ¡E-espera, Ryuka! ─ comenté, siguiéndola hasta afuera. ─ ¡¿A qué viene esa decisión?! ¡Tú ya sabes mi respuesta! ─ añadí ya irritada.

─ Me importa un bledo tu respuesta ─ respondió molesta, sin detenerse ─ Ya tome una decisión, y no pienso en cambiarla.

─ ¡¿Cómo que no te importa mi decisión?! ¡Estas hablando de vivir bajo el mismo techo que yo! ¡Y por sobre todo de **MI** casa, por el amor de Dios! ─ decía ya casi saliéndome humo por las orejas.

─ ¡Con más razón! ─ retrucó mi amiga ─ ¡Estas en tu casa **Y** a solas con una desconocida que solo Dios sabe qué es lo que te hará!

─ ¡Por Dios, Ryuka! ─ exclame sonrojada, imaginándome a lo que se refería mi mejor amiga ─ ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! ¡Estas peor que mi abuela!

─ ¡¿Y qué pasa si lo estoy?! ─ ya estábamos paradas en la entrada de su casa ─ ¡¿No sabes cuánto me preocupo por ti?! ─ dio media vuelta y me encaró ─ ¡¿No sabes cuánto sufro por ti, cada vez que te veo sola, triste o desamparada?!

Aquellas palabras caían como si fueran una intensa lluvia por sobre mi cuerpo. Quedé pasmada, pero por sobre todo, sorprendida por lo que ella expulsaba desde el interior de su alma.

─ Ryuka… ─ murmuré.

─ ¡¿Acaso no ves que me irrita saber que alguien más intenta alejarte de mí?! ─ ya con esas palabras, ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras seguía mirándome ─ ¿Acaso no entiendes… que no quiero separarme de ti…? ─ dicho esto, comenzó a romper en llanto.

─ Ryuka…

Tragué en seco. Por alguna extraña razón, sentí que mi pecho se comprimía al verla así. Generalmente, ella es quien me soportaba, me animaba y actuaba como mi paño de lágrimas cada vez que sufría por algún amor no correspondido; pero ahora, al verla en ese estado, algo en mi pecho agoniza, haciendo que me sintiera tan culpable como un asesino que mata por primera vez.

Suspirando, me acerqué lentamente hacia mí mejor amiga, y, cuidadosamente, como si tratase de no romper algo más de lo que estaba, la rodeé con mis brazos y apoyé mi rostro en su hombro, como si yo fuera a la que estuvieran consolando.

─ … Lo lamento, Ryuka… De en serio… Lo lamento…

Repitiendo esas palabras, una y otra vez, la abracé más fuerte, atrayéndola hacia mí. En ese momento, sentí un extraño sentimiento en mi pecho, diferente a la culpa que ya me carcomía por dentro, pero similar por el hecho de que me consumía poco a poco, provocando que quiera llorar como ella en este mismo instante.

Eso era hasta que sentí los brazos de mi amiga rodear mi espalda.

─ Meiko… Yo… ─ titubeaba.

─ No digas nada, Ryuka… ─ dije en forma de susurro ─ Yo… ─ suspiré ─ Fui una tarada… No vi jamás cuánto te preocupabas por mí, porque siempre he sido una egoísta de mierda… ─ dije hundiendo más mi rostro en su hombro ─ Nunca vi lo que hacías por mí… Ni mucho menos enterarme de lo mucho que sufrías en silencio… Por eso ahora… ─ añadí casi susurrando ─ Seré diferente… Ryuka…

─ M-Meiko… ─ al cabo de decir eso, volvió a abrazarme fuertemente, dejando de contener aquellas lágrimas que la estaban atormentando desde hace ya un tiempo atrás.

_Ryuka…Pase lo que pase… Siempre estaré para ti…_

(Miku's POV)

Luego de aquella escena protagonizada por mi usuaria, noté que Meiko seguía a Ryuka-sama, solo que, antes de que pudiera detenerla, ya que había recibido la orden de vigilarlas a las dos, Luka me detuvo, sosteniéndome del brazo.

─ Es mejor que resuelvan aquel asunto ellas dos ─ añadió serenamente, con una sonrisa que hizo acelerar un poco los latidos de mi corazón.

─ D-de acuerdo… ─ balbuceé, mirando al piso.

Luego de eso, ella me soltó y ambas nos quedamos en silencio. Yo jugando un poco con mis pulgares, y ella se sentó en el sofá.

─ Miku ─ dijo de la nada.

─ ¡H-hai! ─ exclamé sobresaltada.

─ ¿Sabes qué pasó esta mañana después de que te mudaste?

─ Bueno…

─ Espera ─ dijo interrumpiéndome ─ te aconsejo que te sientes ─ haciendo un ademán para que me siente a su lado ─ de seguro es una historia larga.

─ D-de acuerdo… ─ dije acercándome a ella y tomando asiento ─ Pues…

Al dirigir mi mirada hacia la de ella, noté que esta me compenetraba, veía mi alma con aquellos ojos azules. Sonrojada, hice un poco de con la garganta, para así concentrarme en la narración.

─ Apenas llegamos a su casa, dijo que comenzara a desempacar mis cosas. Eso hice y, antes de que pudiera terminar, ella entró a mi futura habitación, y dijo al así como "cambio de planes, iremos a la casa de Meiko" ─ observé a Luka, quien me observaba atentamente ─ Yo pregunté el por qué, y ella solo me respondió "Emergencia nacional", por lo que supongo que algo malo ocurrió, y me hizo empacar nuevamente mis cosas y vinimos hasta acá. Esperé un rato hasta que Ryuka-sama me llamara y aparecí acá.

─ Ya veo… ─ dijo mirándome analíticamente pero a la vez sonriente, cosa que hizo acelerar mi ritmo cardíaco.

Sin darme cuenta, ha me había perdido en aquella mirada, en aquellos ojos azules como el mar. Sin poder controlar lo que hacía, ya me estaba acercando al rostro de la peli rosa, entrecerrando mis ojos, y deseando probar aquel néctar que tanto-

*Toc* *Toc*

El sonido de la puerta llamó nuestra atención, haciendo también que salga de aquel trance. Miré a Luka, avergonzada por aquella reacción que tuve hasta hace unos momentos, deseando internamente que ella no me odiase. Por el contrario, ella parecía estar en el mismo estado que yo: sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y como si fuera poco, con su mirada sentía que me estaba pidiendo disculpas por lo que acababa de hacer. Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos una a la otra, sin saber qué hacer.

*Toc* *Toc*

Aquel ruido volvió a hacerse presente entre nosotras dos. Tragué en seco, interrogando con la mirada a la peli rosa, quien se mostraba más desconcertada que yo, no solo por lo de recién, sino por el hecho de que alguien golpeaba la puerta, y ninguna de las dos sabía si era lo correcto atender o no..

─ Creo que… ─ comenzó a decir, ya volviendo a sus colores normales ─ Iré a atender…

Al cabo de decir eso, se levantó de su asiento y, dubitativamente, comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada. Siguiéndola de cerca, la acompañé hasta la entrada.

─ ¿Esta es la residencia Kotobuki? ─ decía una mujer, sonriendo maliciosamente luego de haber mirado a Luka de pies a cabeza.

Luego de haber consolado a Ryuka, decidí en ayudarla a empacar lo que ella necesitaba (Así es, al final dejé que Ryuka viniera a mi casa =w=U), decidimos en descansar un poco en su sala. Ella había ido a servirnos jugo a la cocina, al tiempo que yo comencé a sentarme en su sillón.

"Es la primera vez que entro a su casa…" pensaba mientras contemplaba los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes. "Me pregunto quiénes serán…"

─ Meiko ─ dijo ya saliendo de la cocina.

─ ¿Qué cosa, Ryuka? ─ dije mirándola a los ojos

─ Gracias… ─ comentó mirando para un costado, sosteniendo los vasos con jugo.

─ ¿Por? ─ pregunté algo extrañada.

─ Por dejarme ir a tu casa… ─ respondió, sin dirigirme la mirada.

─ No necesitas agradecer ─ dije sonriendo y a la vez sintiendo algo cálido en mi pecho.

Ella se sentó a mi lado para luego dejar los vasos en la mesita que estaba enfrente de nosotras. Ella, por alguna razón, se mostraba rara.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─ pregunté, tomando un sorbo del jugo ─ Estás actuando como si quisieras ir al baño.

Justamente, mi amiga estaba mirando su regazo, con sus manos en cada muslo y apretando sus puños, como si realmente tuviera aquella emergencia.

Luego de unos segundos, ella dirigió su mirada hacia la mía. Pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que sus ojos desprendían un brillo único que jamás había visto en ella.

Tragué en seco al ver que se acercaba más a mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal.

─ Meiko… ─ decía ya cerca de mi rostro ─ ¿Acaso… has besado a alguien?

Con aquella pregunta, sentí que mi rostro se prendía fuego, volviendo a tragar saliva.

─ ¡¿Q-qué tipo de pregunta es esa?! ─ exclamé, intentando de alejarme de ella, solo para terminar casi recostada, apoyando mi brazo izquierdo en el respaldar del sofá.

Sin darme cuenta, ella volvió a acercarse a mí, pero esta vez casi posicionándose por encima de mí.

─ Si besaste a alguien ─ dijo con semblante serio, pero sin que le abandone aquel rubor en sus mejillas ─ Quiero saber… Si esa Luka te ha besado…

¿Eh?

Mi mente ya no podía registrar mas nada. Con mi amiga estando a escasos centímetros de mis labios, y sus ojos penetrándome en los míos, comencé a sentir un extraño escalofrío, y que mi cuerpo se había petrificado, como si Ryuka fuera el famoso Basilisco de la película de "Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta". Respirando pesadamente, solo deseaba que aquel momento terminara pronto.

* _Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii_

_Machigai nado nain de te to omowasete_

_KISU wo shite…*_

El ringtone de mi celular para llamadas comenzó a sonar, haciendo que Ryuka poco a poco comenzara a liberarme de aquel hechizo.

_Me salvó la campana…_ Pensé, pero un extraño sentimiento comenzó a inundarme, como si quisiera que eso hubiera pasado. Dejando eso de lado, volví a sentarme, y vi la pantalla de mi móvil, solo para comenzar a sudar frío, y a apretar temerosa el botón verde. Tragando en seco, lo acerqué a mi oído, contestando con un tímido "Hola…"

─ Hola, primita ─ decía con un tono burlón ─ ¿me extrañabas?

─ H-hace rato que no llamas… ─ dije tratando de controlar mis nervios ─ ¿Ocurrió algo?

─ ¿Acaso tengo que tener una razón para llamar a mi prima preferida? ─ añadió algo molesta ─ Solo quería saber cómo estabas…

─ Ahh… ─ expresé, ya tranquilizándome ─ He estado bien, Yukko, ¿y tu? ¿Cómo te trata la empresa familiar allá en Alemania?

─ Y… Ya sabes, ganamos fortunas en inversiones y esas cosas… ─ relató con tono aburrido ─ Ya estoy cansada de negocios… Hasta tengo ganas de irme de aquí y volver a vivir una vida tranquila… ¡Oh! Te cuento ─ su tono cambió de uno monótono a uno emocionado (cosa nunca había visto en mi prima ._.U) ─ Comencé a escuchar a esas cantantes virtuales de las que tanto hablas en Facebook. Y me encantaron. En especial una que se tiene el nombre igualito al tuyo.

─ ¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno que te hayan gustado! ─ añadí sonriendo.

─ Así es. Y te tengo que dejar. Nos estaremos viendo ─ dijo eso con tono malicioso, para luego cortar.

Ante tales palabras, comencé a tener un mal presentimiento. Ryuka comenzó a mirarme, extrañada.

─ ¿Qué te dijo tu prima? ─ interrogó.

La miré luego de haberme tranquilizado, para luego negarle con la cabeza.

─ Nada importante. De seguro quería molestarme, como de costumbre. Ahora bien ─ dije ya levantándome de mi asiento ─ será mejor llevar tus cosas. No queremos hacerlas esperar, ¿o sí?

Afirmándome con una sonrisa, hizo lo mismo que yo y agarramos sus cosas. Cuando estuvimos en la entrada de mi casa, bajé mis cosas y abrí la puerta.

─ De seguro estarán aburridas de esperarnos ─ dije al tiempo que abría la puerta.

─ O tal vez ya estarán desayunando sin nosotras ─ rió tranquila.

─ Si o quizá-

Apenas posé mis ojos dentro, no podía creer lo que veía: una chica, exactamente igual a Ryuka, pero con una botella de cerveza en la mano yacía acostada en la pared de la derecha, inconsciente.

─ Pero qué… ─ comencé a temblar al imaginarme lo que ocurriría.

─ ¿Pasó algo? ─ dijo mi amiga para luego posar su mirada en la mujer extraña.

Al verla, enmudeció.

_No… No puede ser… Esto es una broma… Sí, debe de ser…_

Decidida, fui rápidamente hacia la sala de estar. Al ingresar, pude ver que en uno de los sofá, estaban Miku y Luka, sentadas una al lado de la otra, con sus cabezas gachas y sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas. Y, en el sofá enfrente de ellas…

_No… Dios mío no…_

Sentada enfrente de ellas, se encontraba una mujer no muy alta, de pelo rubio recogido en lo que pareciese ser un rodete y sus ojos eran azules, llevaba puesto un chaleco negro cubierto de un saco del mismo color, por el cual se podría ver que sobresalía una camisa blanca y cerca de su cuello se asomaba una corbata roja por debajo del chaleco, haciendo juego con su pollera del mismo color que el accesorio, también traía puesto unas botas largas hasta casi llegar a sus rodillas, junto con unas medias rayadas horizontalmente de colores rojo y negro. Ella mientras estaba cruzada de piernas y de brazos, dirigió su mirada a su derecha, justo en donde me hallaba parada, y sonrió maliciosamente.

─ Buenos días, primita ─ dijo al tiempo que se paraba y se apoyaba en su bastón cuya manga tenía forma de un águila dorada.

_Yukko…_

N. A.: Hola! Disculpen que haya tardado uwu los parciales me tienen hasta la nunca! (?) bueno en realidad hasta los sesos pero en fin, también tuve un bloqueo mental pero gracias a Yukko-sama pude desbloquearme para seguir este capítulo (espero que lo leas eh? (?) ¬¬)… Tardaré un poco en publicar capítulos por lo que sean pacientes conmigo onegai! TTwTT

Ahora, a responder Reviews!

**Yui Hinasaki: **Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la idea! siempre me imagine "Que pasaría si en vez de encargar programas, encargas a las cantantes?" y asi surgio! Y es normal que no queden bien en claro las parejas xD los dejare en suspenso, ñaka ñaka ñaka ñaka (? OK no xD

**mariana: **Mi primera lectora anonima! (? *-* aca te traje el cap 3, espero que lo disfrutes n_n

**Akira Grit Akaku: **tu lo exigiste, ahora saca la bopla de pelos de la puerta de mi casa e.e (? OK no xD jajaja me alegra ver que te haya gustado, y que te hayas reido n_n esa es la idea: que se rian n_n

**Alchemya: **OMG! *Grito de fan* Alchemya! *o* me encantan tus dos ficts, tanto Rosa de la Rebelión como Forbidden Paradise! Los sigo! *o* La verdad eres adimrable y... ejem mejor dejo mi momento fangirl para otro momento n_nU jijiiji y bueno, me emociona ver que lees mi historia *-* y espero que este cap te guste x3

Y como habrán notado algunos, me basé en Beatrice del Segundo Juego de Umineko no Naku Koro Ni para describir a Yukko, y para los que no la conozcan, simplemente… GGRKS (?) xDDD

Ahora nos vemos ~


End file.
